


Coming Home

by daniko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home after college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I ~~am still~~ was taking prompts for Teen Wolf and [kedreeva](kedreeva.tumblr.com) said they would like “Sterek, where Stiles is trying to ask Derek out on their first date!” and I don't see who could resist something like that! Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Stiles Stilinski left for college in 2014 and came back five years later to teach History in Beacon Hills High School. He found himself a little flat downtown, still drove his Jeep and met his dad every Wednesday for lunch and every Sunday for breakfast, but ended up staying the whole day more often than not. He met Scott a couple of times a week, sometimes Allison or Isaac too, and was happy. No dead bodies, no supernatural taskforce and no pack of troubled werewolves.

A couple of months after Stiles returned to Beacon Hills, Lydia did so as well. And, unlike the rest of their old pack, she didn't take Stiles' bullshit and showed up on his flat early on a Saturday morning, looking practically perfect in every possible way, with two lattes and a designer handbag hanging on her right elbow. “Morning, sunshine,” she sing-songed, as she let herself in, thankfully ignoring Stiles' bed-hair, the pillow creases on his face and his Captain America sweatpants.

“What are you doing in Beacon Hills?” was the first thing Stiles thought to say, even as he accepted one of the paper cups.

Lydia gave him an unimpressed look. “BioSearch is going to open a research lab in Beacon Hills and I'm supposed to be more or less in charge of it.” She sat down primly on Stiles' couch. “The better question is, what are _you_ doing in Beacon Hills?”

“What do you mean, can't I—.”

“No, no,” Lydia interrupted. “You can't answer my question with another question, especially since my question was actually rethorical. I know what you are doing in Beacon Hills, I just wondered if you did. He must be like, what? Twenty-seven, twenty-eight?”

“Twenty-eight and I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Lydia shrugged. “Okay, suit yourself.” She took an expensive-looking tablet out of her handbag and fiddled around with it for a few minutes. Stiles drank his latte. After a moment, Lydia looked up. “So, you wanna know what I know?” she asked, waving the device.

Stiled tried to resist, he did, but it wasn't like he'd ever had a chance against her. “Hit me.”

“Derek Hale is the proud owner of an undergraduate degree in English from his time in New York and a business degree from a community college here in California. Both of which serve him well, now that he opened a bookstore, slash coffeeshop, slash cybercafe, two blocks away from here. It's called the _Wolf's Den_.” Stiles snorted. “It's very successful. Isaac works there and Peter occasionally haunts the place, hitting on teenaged girls, until Derek throws him out.”

Stiles gapped at her. “You can't possibly have found all that online.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “No, I found _all that_ by talking to my friend Allison and her boyfriend Scott, both of whom have dinner with you every other Thursday. And _I_ have been home for, like, a day. Why don't _you_ know all that?” Seeing as Stiles had no interest in replying and she knew it, Lydia proceeded, “Furthermore, I also know that he broke up with Jennifer Blake two years afer we left for college and hasn't had a steady relationship since. I know that he and Ms Blake remain good friends. _Furthermore_ ,” she added pointedly, “I also know, from lovely Ms Blake – whom I hope to become friends with in the near future – that Derek Hale swings both ways and if I could just make sure you got over it already and stop you from being childish and giving her the silent treatment, _she would really appreciate it_.”

Stiles felt himself go red, but crossed his arms in front of his chest and refused to say anything that could possibly, likely, be used against him in the very near future.

Lydia must not have appreciated his sulking, because she narrowed her eyes at him—

—And that was the story of how Stiles ended up sitting in his Jeep, wearing his best jeans and a red henley, just outside _Wolf's Den_ , waiting for Derek's shift to end.

Stiles bumped his head on the heel a few times (and didn't that bring up some memories), wondering for the umpteenth time why should he listen to Lydia. Even if he was not, in fact, listening to Lydia, but taking the excuse to finally do something about his inconvenient attachment to Derek Hale. If Derek was anyone else, this wouldn't be so hard. Stiles had asked people on dates before, he had even been asked on dates himself, but the fact that this was _Derek Hale,_ and not some random stranger or acquaintance, made things so, so much worse. If Derek said no today, Stiles would forever wonder what it would have been like—

Someone knocked on his window and Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to know who it was. If a knock could be both annoyed and entitled, this one would be it.

Finally, Stiles looked up to see Derek's familiar scowl in the other side of his window. For a moment, he considered just twisting the ignition key and driving off, but ended up lowering the window and attempting a smile. “Hey, dude, how's it going?

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' greeting. “Pick me up on Friday at the end of my shift. We'll go to _Mama Knows Best_ and then you can drive me home.” Stiles didn't even attempt to get a word in edgewise and settled for gapping at Derek. Apparently satisfied that Stiles was not going to protest, Derek nodded in confirmation and turned to walk away. “I'll call you if something comes up. Lydia gave me your new number. And don't be late.”

It wasn't until Derek was halfway down the street that Stiles gathered enough wits to shout, “Is it okay if I come by before that?” Derek stopped for a moment, and Stiles swore he could see Derek's shoulders shaking with laughter, before he resumed his pace.

Stiles went home with a smile on his lips. Damn, but it was good to be home.

_~the end_


End file.
